


Dragon wilders

by lastdragonrider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdragonrider/pseuds/lastdragonrider
Summary: The time has come the lost are not forgotten and the queen is need. This is the story of the lost queen as she rises up to save our world for more is at stake then you think. Will you help the queen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

The woman looked sadly as they lay the queen to rest there queen of queen she watched as they brought the last of her stuff into her tomb she looked away to see items of the dragon resting on a pelow a box lay open showing off the broken puzzle it was created in egypton markings with dragons curling over the box. The women looked at the other prist sadly as she took a deep breath. “do as she said but let the new king gard this box I pray that the king shall guard it with his life” said the older women softly as she took the box she looked at the difference riders weapons standing around her is king and queen from other countries and lands the ones the queen trusted to hide and keep the dragon items safe. The dragon puzzle is the queen's item it shall be given to the one to take the throne with the dragon of the sphinx of Egypt to protect. Sitting on a pillow of the softest fabric shined the dragon ring it is with a dragon wrapped around the finger with a glowing green gem in the center the wilder of the forest dragon to command. the dragon ankle is a lovely dragon that wraps around the legs seven times on each row is a gem stone for each of the dragon items connecting them as one that holds the white dragon. On the other hand is the dragon staff the stage glowed a gem as back as the night glowed before changing to blue as the sea the dragon of time commands that one. Next is the dragon caller or necklace it sits gently on the pelow its frame looked like dragon scales made of gold with blue gems scattered on the center of each life as the wilder holds the dragon of water. The dragon bracelet that has a lovely dragon that wraps around the arm has a clear gem in the dragon's claws with the dragon of wind under their command. Lastly is the scale the scale main bar going across has a lovely dragon curled over the top in the center is a black orb with blue spots in it with the dragon of death under the user command with ease I smiled I know who to give what with a wave of my hand I called someone up as the man came forward he stopped looking at me our neighbor and trading partner I reached out grabbing the dragon necklace as he bowed I set it on his neck clicking the necklace in place. “may the dragon of the sea aid you and your people to live far past us,” I said as the other leader bowed before stepping back I waved my hand for the next one the ruler of Athens came forward he shifted as he bowed to me I reached out grabbing the dragon bracelet I had him raise his hand up clipping the bracelet on. “May the dragon of the win fill up your seals and aid you in your movements and aid you in your rise” I said the man nod before he got up I waved my hand for his brother of Sparta I reached out grabbing the dragon staff I hanes it to the surprises man. 

“The dragon of time itself shall aid you and gard you but as you are concerned the staff shall go to the strongest of them. Do not lose and the dragon shall stand with you” I said sharply the man nod weekly. As he stepped back with the staff of dragons in hand I looked over and smiled as I called the next one over Bactria leader came forward I grabbed the dragon of the forest wilder the ring shined in my hand. 

“May the dragon of the forest protect and aid your people” I said slipping the ring on her finger with ease. The man blinked in surprise as he took the ring and moved away with ease. Next was Jushi man I smiled the man of a group that wandered the fields of the land I reached out grabbing the dragon ankle bracelet I handed it to the man who smiled turning to the wife who is next to him as he put the bracelet on her leg and smiled happily.

“The dragon of life shall aid you and protect your people her life shall be breathed in to your people to aid in your safety may she said you” I said the man smiled and nodded before he stepped back one last item to give to the last person I called the leader of Kush up and handed him scale of the dragon he smiled taking the item before I looked back we stepped away the last of the items fell under my watch as we stepped away I looked back a single year fell from my face. 

“My forgotten queen you have ruled well and shall save all of us once more as you shall be at your king's side once more” she said never seeing the dragon standing around the tombs of the queen. As it fell silent the tumble to be forgotten the sands themselves covering the very building as it all fell silent until a lone girl got lost to awaken the dragon guarding the tomb of the forgotten queen as the dragon watched she knows it's time for the queen to rise. Once more the time for the dragons were called as the creacher watched the human slowly look around the small city. A ghostly figure watched as she looked to the mythical dragon with a frown. 


	2. A new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will folow a good cunck of the manga then switch to the TV show so deal with it you all. I wont be folowing the manga in order but moving some parts around so your welcome.

# volume 1 

chapter 1: new world

* * *

The air is cool and silent as the young girl ran away in fear of the treat her soft brown hair flowed behind her as her emerald green eyes locked onto the thing following behind her. On her arm is a disk shape thing of some sort its a soft blue colors that glowed a puzzled with silver as the main color. It had on a center curler part a deck of card and opening next to it for cards. It had a flat surface and looks like a birds wing was attached to her arm. Laying on it is two cards glowing brightly. she cry out touching cards on the strange device and flipped them to the side and cry out. “Lend me your strength ominous sphinx” as the creature rises from a blue swirling portal that open up behind her. The massive lion body blocked site of the young girl it growled as it open it's massive wing that looked to be the shape of the feather as the wings are double the size and length of its body of it feather tail stuck out of it's butt where the tail was. A human face looked back with a blue head cover only letting you see his mouth and eyes that glowed a soft blue from those parts. The whole body color a light and dark blue as the head shock then a man with a similar disk skied to a stop glaring at them he was in full black hiding the face and body frame. The girl back tucked the wall in fear. The creature growled and shot forward as it lashed out at the man the girl cry out as she fell backwards into a strange golden and yellow portal as it sucked her away.

* * *

Year later

I looked over the school sadly as I pull my backpack on a little more it's soft blue and black color as I had on my school uniform that a soft blue and a pencil skirt with a white collared shirt and a blue jacket around my neck on a golden chain is a golden dragon holding a blue orb. It looked to be put together as if it is a 3d puzzle with my golden brown hair pull back. As my five feet two inch tall body as my emerald green eyes looked over the school grounds. As I saw the other kids playing some card game called duel monster it was not hard to see the cards my hand touched my own deck that a small box on my hip. The box is a soft blue with silver three gems where on the box two smaller one and one bigger one is a Lapis lazuli and the two others are Rhodonite and a tiger eye. With that said I pulled my band away from my box as I looked at the other kids. I smiled as I walked in to the school as I walked to the office knowing where it was from the paper i had printed off that morning and picked up my list of my class, locker number, and other stuff from the office lady I smiled as I head to class. I looked to my right to see a metal covered lion next to me with a human face on a smooth sheet of metal making the face shine. It had massive thin metal wings with a lion tail swishing back and forth as it walked. I smiled as I looked over to him and nod their face changing between different male face. His tail flicked back and forth as I looked over the body build the frame looked more like a cheetah but his tail is a lion as it a bush brown whall his fur stay a sandy color as if he hide in the sand as it walked with me. His back hind legs looked to have fur all over it and the soft fur disappeared after the front shoulder blades and soft rich meatal covered the belly and stopped a good five inches before the back hind legs.

“What do you wish ezra?” I said softly as my friend walked with me with ease as his paws hit the ground if he was real all wold hear the soft clanking sound he made as he walked from the metal claws. 

_ “You don't have to my lady” _ said the creature I called ezra softly as he tilted his head to look at me as its face plate changed into another male face I did not know.

“Im sorry ezra but I must come to school” I said softly the creature looked as me as he growled softly and walked with me to class as I walked down the hallway I came to the door looking at the first room number on the top of the note paper I was given with a nod I looked to my friend. Taking a deep breath I stepped in the teacher looked ready to start class he was in front of the bord a marker in his hand for use. His desk a good five feet to his left from where he was facing the board. Behind him is some 30 to 25 desks with students at each of them I saw there were five or so empty by the window. I glance at the teacher as he had his mouth open ready to talk but stopped seeing me at the door way with ease as if I was always there I walked forward as I reached out my hand holding a slip of pink paper the office lady had given me as I was told to give the teacher as I handed a note to the teacher who smiled at me softly. The teacher nod as I glanced him over plane shirt and pants nicely dress with a bow tie he had black hair and brown eyes as he nod a welcome. 

“Where shall I sit?” I said softly as I watched my friend ezra from the corner of my eye walk around the classroom the teacher smiled and pointed to a seat next to a young boy with spiky hair. It is one of the few seats that are open are right behind him.

“You shall sit there next to yugi and yugi if you don't mind show her around?” said the teacher as the boy with the strange hair nodded his head.

“Yes sir” said the boy sweetly. I smiled taking the seat behind him as he sat there putting a puzzle together. As I watched him as I smiled as I touched my own puzzle as I sat behind him watching with interest. Then class started I looked up and smiled as the teacher started to talk I felt a small pull and looked out of the corner of my eye to the right is a massive window showing the outside leaning against it is none other than my best and only friend at the moment. Her hair is a golden brown color beads of silver and gold where weaved in to her hair. Her own emerald green eyes glanced over at me she had on an egyptian dress it a soft white golden belt went around her waist long thin see through fabric covered her arms with a golden price went around her neck the same necklace lay around her neck as well she had sandel on her feet as she watched me. She looked back to the teacher and watched her I smiled at her as I looked back listing once more to the teacher talking over some way to do english properly. I saw that ezra walk over and lay down in front of her as he watched the teacher with some form of interest. As the class had finally ended the boy looked back behind me and smiled as I grinded back.

“Hi there” I said softly he grinded back and nod. “Oh yah the names Hehewuti burningham but most call me hally and I'm from america” I add softly he smiled and nodded.

“Well it's nice to meet you the name yugi but the teacher already said that” said yugi as he looked me over and shyly looked away going back to the puzzle I smiled when I saw the puzzle he was working on once more.

“What's that?” I said softly a ring of the bell for the next class called out as we packed up our bags to head to the next class he smiled shyly as he watched me grab my stuff as well his eyes landed on my own necklace.

“Wow your necklace is a puzzle. I'm putting together a 3D one I think but that one so cool!” he said enthusiastically I smiled and nodded as he talked about his own puzzle enthusiastically as I smiled I felt a soft pull from my other half as she looked over to me.

_ ‘Well someone made a friend’ _ she said softly as she and I only talked mentally with each other. I smiled as she looked me over with her own smile as we followed him to our next class as we all sat down I once more was behind Yugi once more. As I tugged at my necklace as I filed with it as class started as math problem came over the teacher then stopped as she let us do our own thing after words as she left class. I looked over at him and smiled as everyone finished their math worksheet as fast as they can. They boys soon where all talking and they looked to me and Yugi. 

“Hey you two want to come play basketball with us,” said one of the boys Yugi shook his head giving his rambling of an answer they then looked to me.

“What about you new girl?” Said one of the other boys I smiled shaking my head no.

“I'll pass tell me when you are going to play kickball” I said the boys looked at each other and nod as they walked off once more Yugi pull out his box once more opinion it as he got to work I turned away watching the outside world. My eyes watched birds sing in a tree then the door open I looked over as my other half walked over as anger flowing off of her body as they took his box from the room I glared as I let her take over. Golden energy flowed over my frame once it stopped standing there with stripes of golden and brown hair the front of it had beads put in the hair color of gold and silver. I had on a long dress white in color my blue jacket slipped over the top a soft leather belt wrapped around my waist. I was taller standing now at five feet seven inches I walked out of the classroom to see the two boys throwing the box back and forth I glared and walked forward and my other half and i bacme one to take care of these boys then i saw as a another girl stepped in to catch it as she gripped it the boys looked in shock. 

“Woh it tea she come to save Yugi" said the brown haired boy making my other half growl as a laugh softly the sound that came out sounded like a mix of a growl and laugh as she glanced at me and glared. As if me making that sound was not right I frowned as I watched her fully I can see she was now uncomfortable with my look.

“Oh you two if you want to pick on any one pick on someone your own size” I said I nearly smiled as my voice is a soft and female far older than most. The two bullies looked at me as the two boys jaw dropped, yep way nicer or hotter as my friend and the other half said. I smiled my grin far more sinister than some it always looked to be a mix of happiness and a danger. 

“Who are you?” Said the blond head boy I smiled.

“Who I am doesn't matter stop bugging Yugi and I won't beat you up” I said softly making both of them back up tea looked at me and shock as the two left the hallway with a Sprint and out the door I looked to the young boy yugi once more I nod and walked out of the hallway and back in to the room I came from as my other half let me take over she glared but nonetheless I walked over to the window looking outside once more as I watched other kids play. Yugi came back in with tea who both where talking over Yugi box I tuned it out as Ezra moved over a little watching me happy as he had moved silently with me not talking at all so far which is surprising but I'll take what I get. I tensed up as Ezra growled and walked off his tail showing back and forth as he left the room I watched him with interest as I looked at my next class and frowned to see the two of us had different class for the next little while.

* * *

Later

I smiled as school ended but I had not seen Ezra all day today since yugi and I split up for class then he came running over to me rowing I felt a pull as my other half hopped out of the dragon item and was now next to me she glared and ran with me down the hallway without further said I flowed the two ghost as I turned the corner I was shocked as I skidded to a stop as I was seeing the two bully picking on Yugi early today I glared as they left I walked over to the locker hearing his Cries of fear. I then pull two hair pins out of my hair and worked on the lock i was glad that someone aka my other half wished to learn lock picking, a click fueled the air as I open it as Yugi fell out with a cry he looked up at me in fear then relief as he saw it was me. I saw Ezra step out of the same locker as he looked at me sadly as he sat down I helped him up as he looked at me sadly he nod his head.

“Ah thanks Hally for getting me out of there” he said I smiled and walked out of the school letting the young boy head his own way home as our path split off a block or two in to our walk. As I walked off for my own home I stopped seeing the massive towering apartment complex with a full 15 floors in the building the bottom has mostly offices and shops and the upper part is the apartments the door you walk in to is on the front and a set of two sets of glass sliding door. I stepped in the lobby looked nice as always as well as the front desk. The front desk is in a u shape with a door that lead to the back to the left is a doorway that showed off the metal boxes for mail. To the right is the walkway that is short leading to the elevator they had two of them over there and one set of steps. The lobby had benches to sit on on either wall. I stepped over to the elevator and hit the button to go up as I glanced over the lobby one last time to see the soft brown and orange colors making it calm. A ding fueled the air I stepped back letting a group off then I stepped in hitting my floor button to head to my floor. It dinged letting me off I walked down the hallway to my door I stopped looking up with put further said I unlocked the door as I was happily over the day is over As I looked up from the door knob and deadbolt I saw a note on the door grabbing it off I frowned at furst worry then smiled.

_ Your belongings will be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning. Unsure how long it will take to unload your belongings if you can have someone hear to help. _

I frowned a little and walked inside of the apartment. Small kitchen was to my right in front of me is my living room a small hallway was to the left I turned to the hallway on one side is a door to one room and on the other side is another room. In front of me is another door that was open showing off the small bathroom I turned to the right to see my mattress I had bout was laying on the floor a suitcase lay next to it with all the clothing I need at the time. I took of my shoes dropping them next to my bed as I took of my jacket happy to hear I did not have to where a uniform like I was told beforehand. I looked to my dragon necklace and touched it softly as I slid it off and holding it in my hands. The golden dragon lay wrapped around a blue gem shining I tucked it gently feeling all the cracks and thin lines that show it's a puzzle. The dragon head lay on top of the gems as it wrapped around it's four claws touching it as it bat like wings where half open half closed it eyes where a thin line I tucked it softly as I looked at it and smiled as I looked over to my friend sadly.

“So we will be home tomorrow and you will be in charge,” I said softly as she smiled and nodded as she walked over as she sat next to me on the mattress.

“I can do that my little one” she said softly I looked over and smiled as I nod as I slowly fell to sleep as she watched over me as I had laid down for now.

* * *

The next day

I smiled as I was tossing some toast for the day I did not have much food at the moment as I was waiting on the bread in the troster I had bought once all was moved in I was going to get the other stuff I need. A knock on the door made me jump I was in my older form in a second but I felt my other half let me take control for now. I walked to the door and open it to see two well built men with boxes in hands or on dolly they smiled at me as I stepped to the side letting them come in. They both nod as they walked in to my berin living room. “Just put the boxes in the living room when we get to the bedroom stuff I'll tell you what room they go into” I said they both nod as they followed me out as I grabbed my door stopper I had and placing it by the door. Soon I was out there with them helping them unload my shipping container with ease. As time passed it was now mid afternoon if not a little past that time I smiled as I got up looking over the mass of boxes in my living room I frowned as I got up knowing I need to go out and finish buying my stuff i need for my rooms. So I got up and head out of my apartment. Once I was on the bottom floor I pulled out my phone looking up to see how far away the mall was to see it was three blocks the opposite way from the school. I smiled as walked over to the mall I smiled as I walked past people as it was normal for me but mostly keep my eyes down cast and such I felt a soft pull I looked over to see ezra walking right next to me as he smiled.

_ ‘All moved in right’ _ he said softly I smiled and nodded not a word left my lips as I know if I talked out loud most will think I'm insane or something. Then I saw the mall I looked up and smiled as I walked on the inside.

The shops are nice and simple I walked in to one finding beds and such I found a strang finecher to see a bunch of egypton stuff I was instantly in love with it buying stuff like it was to fall out of style. as I wandered soon I was collecting stuff clothing had come up on to the list as well I was glad the big stuff will be delivered to my apartment and I have a good three bags of clothing and sutch. then I stopped seeing some duel monster plushies without further said I soon was buying five or so of them knowing they go well with my room or my other halfs room, as the time passed by soon I found what I need. And head out as I was ready to go home for the night having it over to my place at around four o'clock as I was once more heading home with grocery and food I had grabbed from the grocery store in the mall at hand. I smiled as walked into my building and saw two moving guys at the receptionist as soon as she saw me she pointed me out and they followed me to the elevator and to my floor. I walked to the door and unlocked it to let the men bring my furnisher in side of my apartment, they all nod at me as I waved my hand for them to follow me in side. Once inside my home I pointend where I wanted them to put the boxes or the furniture. Soon I had more boxes around my main room as they head out for the night I waved goodbye and I sat down in pain over the day of walking and such crossed my face. I ground and got up walking to my room that was to the right I had painted the wall beforehand a soft brown with the sky painted on the top with stars that glow in the dark the bed frame a simple wooden one with wooden dresser I had gotten some boxes lay stacked in my room with my clothing I had. I turned around walking in to the other room and smiled just how my other half liked it. The walls looked like that of Egypt of now and days painted on the wall a sand like carpet laid over the floor I looked at the bed in confused over her pick it's a wooden bed with a leather strips in the center making the middle of the bed a thin mattress sat over the top of it some Egypt pillows and sheets covered it with ease. On the other wall is a wooden desk that looked to be of sand stone look. I smiled as I saw the computer sat there knowing my other half who always found our tech odd. I moved out of the room and back to mine letting my body change back to my normal size and height as well. I fell to my bed as my eyes closed this was a long day to long for my liking in general as I dozed off once more as my other half scamered back to her place of safety.

* * *

Next day

As I came to my alarm blaring slowly I open my eyes to look at my alarm I ground and got up slowly I turned it off and walked to the bathroom with a shower and a change of clothing I was in my kitchen eating some food over my counter really fast I need to head to school soon and I liked to be early. I smiled as I was in my more favored outfit black cargo pants that had two golden chains running between two pockets a thick belt with water logo buckle for magic the gathering on it a black shirt with blue and green lines and swirls all over it. My thick blue jacket that had twin tails flowing down and stopping mid chaf the edging of the pockets and jacket is covered in silver color I walked back to my room grabbing two boxes and clipping them on to my belt I slipped five plain white beads on two three locks of my hair on both sides of my face. My dragon necklace lay on my chest pulsing with energy I smiled as I grabbed my backpack and head out slowly walking down the hall as I head to school none of my card friends poped out to say hi but I was fine with that. Once I saw the building I stopped and looked confused at the hall monitor throwing leafs around in excitement as if it was the coolest thing as he cry out about it being Mony I found but walked to class saw yugi and smiled seeing the blond haired boy smiling and talking with yugi as if they are best friends of some sort I walked over seeing his puzzle is done I smiled as I sat in my seat as the boy glanced over to me he smiled waiving me over I grinded and walked over as I Listen to them talking I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ezra my spinx talking with my other half. I looked back and smiled I was glad to be here with friends well new one for now as I smiled listen to them all talk and and joke I know this is a new beginning and hopefully a new start to my world and life. I smiled as class started I went to my seat and watched as class pass by so fast we were walking out of classes I smiled looking over I waved goodbye for the day returning home. I need to get to work and soon I smiled as I stepped inside and changed over to my other half as she took over with ease I retreated to my soul room for the time being. 

* * *

Pov change

Once I got home I smiled at our receptionist as she was busy with someone I head to my apartment and got to work I used one of my powers binging ezra to life to help move and get everything put away though it was for 30 min at most it was better than nothing as I got the last of the disses put in the cupboard I smiled sweet fell down my face from the work with a huff I walked over to my couch with a huff I collapsed on it I felt a soft nudging to see ezra had made me a sandwich and set it next to me before he flickered away from rilstick to a ghostly form. I easily gobbled up the sandwich and lay back down as I slowly nod off after all I need my sleep as much as the next one. 


End file.
